


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by DiaryofaWriter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Baby Anna, Baby Elsa, F/M, Kids, baby Kristoff, so adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaWriter/pseuds/DiaryofaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has lost all memory of Elsa's powers.  Not understanding why her best friend and sister has suddenly shut her out, Anna runs away from the palace.  In the forest surrounding the capital, she meets a rather strange little boy named Kristoff.  Together, they build a friendship that could end any winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

Anna woke up with a headache similar to the kind you got when you ate too many frozen sweets too quickly.  Groaning quietly and scrunching her eyes tighter shut, she reached up to press her hands against her temples and pouted a little.  What had happened to give her such a headache?  She knew that she hadn't had any sweets the night before.  Or had she?  For some reason, she couldn't really remember what had happened to her.

Sitting up in her bed, Anna looked around and frowned in further confusion.  Her sister's bed and toys had been moved out of the room.  That wasn't right, though.  Hastily pushing the blankets away from her, Anna scrambled out of her bed, running to her bedroom door to try and see what was going on.  Just as she looked out, she saw Elsa walking into another bedroom across the hall.

"Elsa!" Anna called with a frown.  "Elsa, why'd you move all your things?"

For a moment, Elsa didn't even acknowledge Anna's call.  That only confused and hurt Anna even more.  Finally, Elsa looked over her shoulder at her younger sister without even smiling.

"Elsa?" Anna asked weakly.

"Mama and Papa think I should have my own room now," Elsa said quietly.  "I'm sorry, Anna."

"Wait!" Anna protested, running after her sister.  But before she could get into the room, Elsa had closed the door behind her, leaving Anna alone in the hallway.  "Elsa," Anna whimpered, coming up to the door and pressing her hands against the smooth wood.  "Elsa, lemme in, please!  I don't like being alone in the room!  It's too big without you there…"

"Go away, Anna," Elsa's muffled voice commanded weakly.

"But—"

"I said  _go away_!"

This time, Elsa's voice was clearer and there was  _anger_  in it, which only surprised Anna.  No matter how much they would fight, she had never heard Elsa get that angry with her before now.  Biting her lip a little as she stumbled away from her sister's door, Anna's eyes burned with unshed tears and she turned to run down the hall.  Maybe her parents would understand why Elsa was being so strange.  Even if they didn't, Mama always gave the best hugs when Anna was sad.

"Mama!" Anna sobbed when she found her mother in the library.  Launching herself at her mother, she wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's legs.  "Mama, Elsa's mad at me, and I don't know  _why_!"

"Oh sweetheart," her mother murmured, scooping Anna up in her arms and hugging her close.  "Shh, shshsh… Elsa's just come to a very important time in her life, dear one," she said gently.  "She's nearly eleven, after all."

"So?" Anna demanded with a pout, wiping her eyes miserably.  " _I'm_  almost seven!  I'm a big girl too."

"I know you are, sweet," her mother said gently.  "But Elsa is also going to be Queen of Arendelle someday, and that means that she has to start growing up much sooner.  She's almost a woman, and so she needs her own room."

Anna decided that if this was what being a woman meant, then she didn't like it  _at all_.  No more sharing a bed with Elsa on cold nights, no more giggling together and watching the Northern Lights, and worst of all no more sneaking out of bed to run down the halls at night.  It all seemed too horrible to bear.  Blinking back more tears, Anna buried her face against the bodice of her mother's gown, clinging to her.

"I want Elsa to stay little with me," she declared sorrowfully.  "I hate growing up!   _Hate it!_ "

Sighing heavily, the queen closed her eyes and held her daughter close.  There were few words of comfort that she could offer right now, and she doubted that Anna would appreciate any of them.  Pressing a gentle kiss to Anna's forehead, the queen just held her close and stared into the fireplace.  If only there was some way to help Elsa and Anna both…

 

 

 

"Elsa?" Anna murmured, leaning against the door of her sister's room.  "Do you wanna build a snowman?  Come on, let's go and play!"  There was no answer from the other side of the door, but Anna wasn't going to just stop trying to get a response from her sister.  "I never see you anymore, it's like you've gone away.  We used to be best buddies, and now we're not.  I wish you'd tell me why."  Still nothing, so Anna repeated her earlier question.  Do you wanna build a snowman?  It doesn't have to be a snowman!" she added, pressing her mouth to the keyhole of Elsa's door.

"Go away, Anna," Elsa said from the other side of the door.

"Okay," Anna said sadly, stepping away.  "Bye…"

It was getting so lonely here in the palace.  Before, Elsa would always join Anna on romps through the castle.  They would always have so much fun, running around and "discovering" new nooks and crannies.  But since Elsa had started to grow up, it felt like she never had any time for Anna anymore.  There were no other children for Anna to play with, though, as all the servants with children had left mysteriously not long after Elsa got her own room.  That was one of the things that hurt Anna the most, since she had been making friends with some of those children, and now she had no one to play with.

Sighing dramatically and leaning against a wall, Anna slid down to plop on her backside, staring listlessly out of the window across from her.  Everything seemed so beautiful outside of the palace, but they weren't allowed to leave anymore.  The gates were always kept shut, and Anna burned with curiosity about _why_ that had happened.  But whenever she asked her parents, they would pat her on the head and tell her very sweetly that someday she would understand.  Anna didn't care about "someday", though.  She wanted to know now why she was so alone all the time and why Elsa didn't seem to like her anymore.

Maybe it was all _her_ fault, Anna thought with a gasp, clutching her chest as her eyes went wide.  Had she done something wrong?  Did Elsa not like her anymore?  Was she just such an embarrassment that her parents didn't want the people of Arendelle to see her again?  It all seemed too horrible, but it also seemed so likely.  What if she _had_ done something wrong? 

"I didn't, though," she whispered to herself.  "Did I?"

But of course, there wasn't anyone to answer her question.  Maybe that meant it was all true, then.  With tears stinging her eyes, Anna stood up hastily and made her way to her bedroom.  Grabbing an old rucksack that she had kept after the last picnic she and Elsa went on together, she put her favorite dolls and a few fresh dresses inside of it.  If she was the reason for the shut gates and Elsa pulling away from her, then she certainly didn't belong here.  Maybe she would find somewhere else to live; somewhere that a happy girl with a white streak in her red hair would be loved and have lots of friends.

Once she was fully packed, Anna pulled on a cloak and some mittens.  It wasn't quite winter yet, but Arendelle got chilly very early in the fall, and Anna didn't want to be stuck out in the cold.  Pushing her window open, she peered down at the slanting roofs beneath her.  She and Elsa had climbed down it before, so maybe she could do it alone.  Sticking one foot out of the window, Anna took a deep breath and then slid down the roof to the next section that was jutting out over a lower window.  This went on until she was hanging from the window sill of the lowest of the palace windows.  Glancing down at the ground beneath her, Anna grinned when she realized that she could drop down there easily. 

She did so and stood up hastily, looking around to see if anyone had heard her.  Thankfully, the servants were very busy right now, so no one seemed to notice her.  Not that there were too many servants around anymore to notice her in the first place.  Slinging her bag over her shoulders, Anna set her jaw and rushed out to the door she knew that the servants used to get to the market.  No one was around the door, which only made it easier for her to open it and slip out.

The outside of the palace was a little breathtaking.  Everything seemed so _open_ with no walls or gates to keep it hidden away from sight.  Gasping in delight, Anna beamed and clasped her hands together through her mittens.  This was just so incredible.  She wasn't going to be able to see everything in one day, let alone a whole year.  Maybe she should start with the town…

"No," she said quietly.  "They know what we look like there."

And that was true.  While her family had not gone out on parade for a long time, Anna could remember the last Yule festival, when they had all gotten on horses and ponies and ridden out to join the common people.  That hadn't been so long ago that no one would recognize her.  So that meant no city. 

Maybe the woods, then.  There were stories of wolves, of course, but Anna was sure that her parents used to tell her those just to make sure she was a good girl.  Setting her jaw, Anna tugged up the hood of her cloak and stomped along towards the forest that surrounded the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sads. Next chapter will be happy, I swear!


End file.
